


Need Your Love

by lysseonghwa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Boyfriends, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Scissoring, Soft Lee Jeno, Strangers to Lovers, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysseonghwa/pseuds/lysseonghwa
Summary: Lee Jeno is a new transfer student at Na Jaemin's highschool.And he is not as how as he looks like.Absolutely not a good one...
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my seventh work.And English is not my mother tongue.So yea,there will be a lot of grammar and some spelling error.Please ignore it if you still can understand it.My language is bad because I'm still young.I just decided to give it a try.And seriously,I'm bad at describing...Try to read it until the end.
> 
> I hope you still willing to read my awful work.And,thank you very much! ^-^

Na Jaemin can't stop scratching his head lightly with a pencil while answering the pop quiz.Geez,he just really hate them.But that was not long after the teacher announced that there will be a new transfer student attending to their school.And the student will be seated in their class too.He's pretty excited to get to know that student.The quiz had end but he hadnt done yet so yea,the teacher forced him to get it done and wont let him leave the class if he refused.

Ten minutes passed by and he still stuck in the class.Seriously he hates pop quiz very much.His ears caught girls screaming not far from his class.He's wondering why and saw a fair handsome student passed by his class.At that moment,he knew,he must be the new transfer student.Surely,he does looks handsome.Eventhough he wanted to check out the student,he's stuck on his chair with some shit pop quiz's papers laid on his table neatly.

He just scribbled nonsense and told his teacher that he had done it and passed the papers.As fast as the lightning strike,he ran out of his class and went straight to the school office.Peeking through the windows.He saw a good looking guy with fluffy blue hair inside talking with the principal.He heard some of the conversations too.And not long after that,the discipline teacher caught him.

"Follow me."with sharp eyes,the discipline teacher ordered him.Step by step and they were both entering the school office,principal's room."Sir,I've caught someone peeking the both of you through the window."said the discipline teacher.The principal nodded and told him to leave Jaemin there in his room."Na Jaemin.You again and I'm not surprised at all.Just in this week and there's several of your name in the discipline book.It's so sad that I can't tell your parents about this."the principal sighed.Jaemin have his eyes glued on the floor.

"And of course I don't need to talk about your academy and examination result.You understand me,right.So that's why I placed this transfer student in your class.I wont let you go without punishment.I've told Jeno to put his eyes on you all the time.And he's willing to help you on your test too.Now,bring him to your class."Jaemin just nodded lightly and left followed by the student at the back.He took this chance to glare at the student and plastered his eyes on the new student's nametag.'Lee Jeno' was on it.

"What are you looking at?"Jeno smiles.He didnt seems to be a shy person.He's quite friendly and Jaemin sure he will be able to make a lot of friends there.Jaemin just shooked his head and leads Jeno the way to an empty seat right beside his.He pointed Jeno the table as he went to sit at his table.Jeno looked at him.Jaemin sure is handsome and good looking but as he heard from the principal earlier,he thought that Jaemin maybe is a bad boy in the school.But he doesnt seems to be like that.He looks kind and Jeno is not sure whether Jaemin is like what he thought.

What's inside Jaemin head is Jeno must be a good role model student.Kind,handsome and smart.High school girls' ideal type.Everything inside his head fade away as the subject teacher came in and the lesson started right away.

The school ends just right and Jaemin stood up.Lifting up his bag as he left his table.Not long after that,Jeno grabbed his hand.Jaemin gasped at the action."What?"Jaemin got puzzled.Jeno plastered a small smile at the corner of his lips."So,Na Jaemin?"he confirmed Jaemin's name and the black haired just nod with a yes.He then continue with "What do you want?"

Jeno stood up and flicked Jaemin's hair back."You're just so pretty."he accidentally said that.Jaemin got shocked and pushed Jeno away.He let go of Jeno's hand and rushed out of the class.Jeno could hear a soft mumble 'he's crazy' from Jaemin's mouth and thought 'you really think you could get away that easily?'.He ran after Jaemin as he called the black haired name."Are you insane!?".Jeno didnt answer him.He grabbed Jaemin's neck and pull him in a for a kiss.Long enough untill the both of them gasped for air.

"Follow me."Jeno whispered and Jaemin replied with a 'you fool' as the blue haired pulled his arm guiding him to his bike.The both of them ride together,Jaemin's arms wrapped tightly around Jeno's waist as his head planted on the latter's neck.Jeno hid a smirk as they went through the orange-ish sky straight to Jeno's house.It was a big luxury bungalow.Leaving Jaemin's mouth wide open in awe.Jeno finally signalling Jaemin to come inside with a gesture.

They went inside and Jeno's room is their current destination.As they were inside,the door closed behind them.Jeno immediately pinned Jaemin on the door.Kissing each other roughly.Doesn't even have time to breath for air.Jeno took another step and threw Jaemin on his bed.

"Imma ask you first if you're okay with this."Jeno get on top of the latter's body.Jaemin nodded fast."Huh,baby is impatient?Can't wait any longer?"Jaemin rolled his eyes and Jeno giggled."Jeno,quick!"Jaemin cried.Jeno smirked as he pull out a bottle of half filled lube from the drawer beside his bed.Jaemin's heart beats fast.

"Baby gotta be good for daddy,yea.Im gonna make you feel special,feel great,feel full of me.And,be mine.Only mine,baby."Jeno whispered into Jaemin's ear with a husky voice making him gulped.This is weird.Jaemin just knew Jeno on exactly the same day.How can he end up being on Jeno's bed?A question which even him can't answer.What he knows is he needs Jeno's love more than anything else right now."I'm yours,Jeno-ah."Jeno shooshed him."Don't call me that.This night,I'm your daddy..."Jeno said as he dive down Jaemin's neck.Kissing it lightly before he sucked on it.Leaving a few deep purple marks.He took a glance at what he left and smiled a little out of satisfaction.

"Up."Jeno ordered and Jaemin lifted up his arms.Allowing Jeno to pull off his uniform and threw them as the first object decorating his floor.Jeno went to suck on Jaemin's collarbone leaving more hickeys.The black haired hissed a little at the burning sensation on his body.The blue haired warm could be felt on his body.Jeno told Jaemin to remove his hands away as he unbuttoned and slipped off Jaemin's pants and brief easily.His naked body was now exposed against Jeno's full clothed one.

"Imma prep you first,baby."he said softly as he opened the lube bottle's cap.Squeezing some of it on his hand.Making sure all of his fingers were coated perfectly."Geez,daddy!Gosh,it's too cold!!"Jaemin groaned as Jeno slipped in his first finger."Good boy will stay still."Jeno slipped in his second finger.He could feel Jaemin's body trembles."First time?"he asked and Jaemin nodded again."If that's so.Im gonna make it the best you'll ever had."Jeno put on a light smirk.Jaemin's hip joint as Jeno inserted his third finger."Guess that's enough."he thought as he pulled out his fingers.Letting Jaemin to breath normally again.He then pulled off his own shirt and pants also brief.Letting his not exactly small member out.Making Jaemin's eyes opened wide.

"T-touch me!Touch me,daddy!Please!!"Jaemin begged."Where do you want daddy to touch you,huh?"Jeno pecked his chest."My crotch!Right there,daddy."Jaemin panted.Jeno spread open the black haired's legs.Licking the pre-cum on the tip of Jaemin's crotch before taking all of him in his mouth.Sucking on it gently making Jaemin hold himself from moaning.Bitting his lips.Not allowing any weird sound to escape.Jeno began to suck it harder.Jaemin's hip joint a little."Daddy stop!I'll cum!And I dont want to cum like this!I want you inside me."Jaemin panted.

Jeno let go of Jaemin and got up the latter once again to connect their lips."I'll start."Jeno took a condom from the drawer and trying to roll it on but Jaemin slapped it away."There's no need!Do it without."Jeno nodded as he threw the rubber away."I thought this is your first time."he teased."Daddy stop!Quick.I want it now!!The feeling of you filling me up!"Jaemin became more impatient.

Jeno smirked once again as he lined up against Jaemin's pink hole.He thrust in slowly.Jaemin bit his lips once again."Let go,baby.I wanted to hear you.To know that I'm doing great."Jeno told him and a loud moan escapes from his mouth.They stay like that for a while.Letting Jaemin getting used to it.The pain slowly turns to pleasure."Daddy,move.I need more."Jaemin whines.Jeno began to thrust in and out.Jaemin moans out loud as Jeno hits his prostate."Found it."Jeno teased him.Hitting his prostate again and again.

"Ahhhhh,daddy!I'm about to cum!!!"Jeno continue thrusting as he reached his hand out.Pumping Jaemin's crotch.And finally,Jaemin shot hot sticky cum all over Jeno's thighs.Spilling everywhere on Jeno's mattress.Not so soon and Jeno cums inside Jaemin.Jaemin stuttered as he felt sticky liquid leaking from his ass.He heard Jeno let out a deep breath too.

"We're a mess."Jaemin chuckled.Jeno glanced at exhausted Jaemin.Messy hair stucked everywhere on his forehead due to his sweat."Let's clean you up,baby."Jeno lifted Jaemin to shower.He turned open the tap.Putting Jaemin right under the water.Cleaning the leftover cum inside Jaemin's ass.The younger hissed at the feeling."Sorry,baby.It sure do hurt a little."Jeno comfort Jaemin as his lips brushed against Jaemin's.After taking a shower,he wiped Jaemin using a towel and wrapped him with it.He then did the same to himself using another towel.

"Wait here."he placed exhausted Jaemin on the couch inside his room as he changed the mattress into a clean one.He lifted Jaemin once again and gently put his sensitive baby on the bed.He grabbed a pair of his clothes from the wardrobe and put it on Jaemin.He really looks cute in Jeno's oversized shirt.Jeno went to wear his clothes and laid beside half awake Jaemin."Think you can stay here tonight?It's already late outside."Jeno told him and he nodded.

"I can...","Jeno.Just call me Jeno."Jaemin smiled as he continue his words."I can stay here if you let me to,Jeno."Jeno sit beside him and replied with a 'please'.Jaemin was too tired even to keep his eyes open."Go to sleep,Jaemin."Jeno kissed his cheek lightly.Eventhough it was the first time the both of them met,but they believe in love at first sight.

"Jeno,I love you."Jaemin said with his eyes closed."Me too,Jaemin.Me too..."

**Author's Note:**

> So,how was it?Let me know how bad is my work from the scale of 1 to 10 in the comment box below.If you have any other suggestion,tell me your thoughts or wanted to ask me something,feel free to comment too.
> 
> THANK YOU VERY MUCH ^-^


End file.
